


just a boy from cuba

by mustlovelance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustlovelance/pseuds/mustlovelance
Summary: When Lance takes Allura to visit the cave that led him to her, she seizes the opportunity to tell him something important.





	just a boy from cuba

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd, just a little something that i was inspired to write at like 5:30am when i was supposed to be asleep. i hope you enjoy!

Lance knocked at the air with far more enthusiasm than the demonstration required. There was a passion in so much of what he did. Allura hadn’t met many people in the entire universe with such vivacity.

“And then her barrier went down, just like that!” he said. His voice echoed within the cavern walls.

“Well, you’re so charming,” Allura said, laughing. “How could she decline such a request?”

Lance looked away, kicking at the dirt.

“Ah, back then, I wasn’t really…”

By this point, Allura could predict his spirals. He’d already apologized for his behavior back then, but a reminder of that would do little to reassure him now. She reached for his shoulder, squeezing it gently.

“The Blue Lion saw your potential,” she said. “She knew who you would become. And that person is…very charming.”

It was Allura’s turn to look away. She should have felt perfectly confident, knowing what she knew, but some force kept her from seeking eye contact. Her peripheral did provide a glimpse of Lance when she dared to look. That nervous smile looked like it was about to wobble right off his face.

“Like uh…like Prince Charming?” he asked, in a tone that wasn’t quite hopeful, but rather like he was bracing himself for a fall. Not like before, when he didn’t care how she reacted, when it was all a game.

Allura could only assume that “Prince Charming” was a reference to something specific from Earth culture. However, she had her own way of relating to such a concept. She’d met Prince Charming. Handsome, suave, flattering, convenient, taking charge… It was everything she should have wanted. But now, even if he’d truly been as she imagined, it wouldn’t feel right.

When she finally looked over at Lance, he was looking back. Still bracing himself, a hint of that familiar self-deprecating smile on his lips.

“No,” Allura said. She rushed to her next words, realizing that his expression would crumble in that instant regardless, and hating the sight of it. “Not Prince Charming. Just…Lance.”

Lance, who bathed the mice and played with her hair and went on so many Monsters & Mana adventures with her and managed to convince Coran to let them go shopping for sparkly things and unwisely attempted to jump across the Blue Lion’s paw. Lance, who was the best at cheering her up, no matter what.

“Oh,” he said, cheeks flushed. “Well.”

Allura slid her hand down his shoulder until she could draw his into a hold, offering him a smile. He startled, but tentatively returned the gesture.

If she was going to find any kind of happy ending amidst all of this, it could only be with him.

**Author's Note:**

> cry about allurance with me on [my tumblr](http://mustlovelance.tumblr.com).


End file.
